The problem of mechanically actuating a control component on a control panel located in an environment that restricts human access often arises. One problem arises with control panels located in test chambers used in stress and environmental equipment testing. Current devices include manual and automated linear drive mechanisms that incorporate plungers for directly pressing control panel components such as buttons or rocker switches. While such devices are capable of performing remote actuation they fail to provide significant visual feedback to the remote operator during operation of the equipment. Furthermore, such devices fail to adequately control the actuation during operation. Failure to provide precise control of the force of actuation may result in damage to the control panel. Alternative systems are desired.